List of Degrassi Bands
Listed here are the fictional bands featured in the teen drama series ''Degrassi Junior High'', ''Degrassi High'' and Degrassi: The Next Generation, renamed ''Degrassi'' in the tenth season. Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High The Zit Remedy The Zit Remedy, later known simply as The Zits, was a band created by Joey Jeremiah, Snake Simpson, and Derek Wheeler. Joey played keyboard, Snake played guitar, Wheels played bass and they all sang vocals. They only had one song, "Everybody Wants Something". Joey later attempted to revive this song in his garage while with his step-son Craig Manning's band. Gourmet Scum Gourmet Scum was a fictional rock band in the Degrassi world. It was one of the top bands in the Toronto area, and at a concert, a couple students (Luke, who was known to do drugs regularly during Degrassi High) took acid, which led Shane McKay to jump or fall off of a bridge and later suffer from brain damage. He is the biological father to Emma Nelson, and is now in a group home in Stouffville Degrassi: The Next Generation Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS) Originally a duet between Ashley and Terri, who hoped to perform their one song during their school Cabaret event. The lyrics to their one song was written by Ashley and despite Terri's protests that the song's pace needed to be increased, Ashley insisted it was the right tempo. Due to lack of creative control, Terri would invite Paige to join their band, leading to the creation of P.M.S. The band was subject to much creative conflicts as Ashley wanted her lyrics to remain slow and striking, while Paige and Terri wanted a more flashy and popular approach. Remixing the song, Terri and Paige were confronted with an enraged Ashley. Eventually all agreeing to consult Terri's passion of "mystic oracles", she lies, saying that the drawn card (the high priestess) means to "go with the new", when it really meant the contrary. Right before their Cabaret performance, Ashley discovers the true meaning of Terri's reading and after her warning for them to use the old version falls on deaf ears, she subsequently quits and refuses to perform the new piece. Now deciding their name to be simply "Paige and Terri", the duo perform with a warm, positive audience reception. Reconciling, Ashley admits to the merits of their pop version and accepts a invitation to their new band, Paige Michalchuk and the Sexkittens (P.M.S). During a Pantene Pro-Voice song writing contest, Terri and Paige decide to reform PMS for the prize, a demo CD and a trip to L.A. to perform live for record executives. However, due to them no longer being friends with Ashley, they lacked a singer/song writer. Paige quickly replaced the missing slot by inviting Hazel Aden to join. Friction between Paige and Terri emerge, sparked by the anguish caused by Paige's rape. With Terri going to practice in their last year costume, Paige sharply remarks that "cheesy pop chicks" were last year and that Terri shouldn't be so out of touch. Hazel settles their dispute telling them that they should just calm down and rehearse. Paige dislikes their optimistic love song, based on Terri's poem, and seeks help from Ashley. Re-inviting Ashley to the band, Paige wanted a darker song tackling real issues. At the next practice, Ashley coincidentally writes a song about rape to the dislike of Paige, who wanted to use their other song. With Hazel suffering from polyps and thus unable to sing, Ashley is chosen to sing the solo and chooses her rape song. Confronted in the hallway, Paige starts crying and Ashley realizes the difficulty Paige encounters with the new lyrics and decides to stay with the old. When they're about to perform during the contest, Paige spots her rapist, Dean, in the crowd and in a strong moment, decides to use Ashley's new lyrics. This drives off Dean and though they only got an honorable mention, Ashley and Paige rekindle their friendship, while the latter decides its time to talk to a counselor about the incident with Dean. Songs *"How Can I Be?" was written by James McGrath and Shelley Scarrow. The song was performed by Melissa McIntyre, Christina Schmidt, and Lauren Collins. *"Poor Thing" was written by James McGrath and Tassie Cameron. It was performed by all three girls with the addition of Andrea Lewis. Appearances *Cabaret *Shout (2) Downtown Sasquatch Downtown Sasquatch was a band formed by Craig Manning when he was grounded for skipping the second day of school with Emma Nelson. Downtown Sasquatch attempted to record a single. They also played at a wedding gig for one of Joey's customer's sister's wedding. Some time later the band was approached by Leo who appeared to want to manage Downtown Sasquatch, however he was actually interested in only Craig. It is assumed Downtown Sasquatch parted ways when Craig headed to Vancouver to record a solo album and live out his stardom. They cite the bands Death Cab For Cutie and Neutral Milk Hotel as some of their influences. Downtown Sasquatch's run was the longest of any Degrassi band to date. Songs Appearances * U Got the Look *Should I Stay or Should I Go? *Rock and Roll High School *Anywhere I Lay My Head *Neutron Dance *West End Girls *Weddings, Parties, Anything *Together Forever Hell Hath No Fury During the "Hot Sounds in T.O." battle of the bands competition, Ashley puts her band PMS back together but without Terri because she was in a coma so as Terri's substitute is Ellie Nash. The new name of the band "Hell Hath No Fury" was most likely a stab at Craig because it is a shortened version of the famous phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hell Hath No Fury goes up against Craig's "Downtown Sasquatch". Informed that her song writing should be based upon her own experiences, Ashley writes the first verse of their song in the hallway, drawing from her breakup with Craig. Angered later by Craig's poor attempts of apology, Ashley writes "Mr. Nice Guy", a song bashing Craig's breakup with Ashley. The band then essentially became an anti-Craig band and performs with their new t-shirts. In the season 5 episode, [[Venus (2)|'Venus Part 2']], Ellie suggests starting the band again to Paige and Hazel, only to be turned down. That is the last time the band is heard of again. Songs "Mr. Nice Guy" was written by Jim McGrath and Brendan Yorke, and was performed by Melissa McIntyre. Appearances Kid Elrick Craig Manning Janie and the Studz Jenna Middleton The Three Tenners Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Band Category:Singer Category:Musician